poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
What I Did for Love! (LAoPtS)
Plot The upcoming Gardenia Town Pokémon Contest gives May the chance to win her fourth Ribbon. May trains with her Eevee to prepare it for its debut. Meanwhile, a girl named Mollie and her Raticate are trying to register for the Contest. Having briefly run away from May, Eevee pops out of the ground, knocking Mollie over. May apologizes, and Mollie asks for directions to the registration desk. Brock gives her the directions, so Mollie runs off. Eevee goes underground again and comes back up, knocking Ash down. Max points out to May that Eevee has learned Dig. A girl approaches Brock and picks up Bonsly, calling it cute, which Brock first mistakes as a compliment for him. She introduces herself as Yuma, a Pokémon Breeder. Brock says he is also a breeder, but Yuma already noticed based on how he raises his Pokémon and the food he feeds them. Brock sends out his other Pokémon for evaluation and shows the Pokéblock that he feeds to his Marshtomp. Yuma seems impressed at Brock's talent and asks if he enters Contests, but he does not, which surprises her. Yuma reveals that she was once a Coordinator and has even won the Grand Festival. Since becoming a Top Coordinator, she decided to pass her techniques on to other Coordinators, mainly beginners. May asks Yuma to teach her some techniques, but Yuma mentions that May is already good enough. Brock immediately runs into the Contest Hall and quickly returns with a Contest Pass, officially entering himself in the Gardenia Contest. Meanwhile, Jessie orders Meowth and James to help her sell fake Ribbons and merchandise to make money in order to get her new costumes since she sold off her Jessebella wardrobe to cover the cost of their mechas. James looks at the fake Ribbons and notices, to his dismay, that Jessie is using his bottle caps to make them. The Contest begins with Lilian presenting the Gardenia Ribbon prize. Backstage, Brock feels nervous and excited at an official battle. The Appeals Round begins with Mollie sending out Raticate. It uses Hyper Fang to quickly grind a log into dust, shining its fangs and getting appeal. May opens with Squirtle, using Rapid Spin to create waves of dust. It follows up with Bubble to create a tall pyramid before using Ice Beam to freeze the structure, ending with a strong appeal. Brock makes his debut as the last contestant, sending out Bonsly and opening with Fake Tears. Brock deviates from the Contest routine with his usual attraction to Nurse Joy, and Lilian pulls him away. He bounces back by tossing a baseball at Bonsly, the Pokémon catching it with its head branches. He throws five baseballs in the air as Bonsly uses Flail to juggle them, gaining a strong appeal. May watches nervously at Brock's first performance. With the preliminary round's end, Lilian announces the eight Coordinators advancing to the Contest Battles. May, Brock, and Mollie make it. Yuma and the others head to the back and praise them both. Yuma surprises everyone by asking Brock if he would become her study apprentice. The battle round begins with the first match, Mollie's Absol against Brock's Marshtomp. Absol opens with Razor Wind and Marshtomp dodges. Absol attempts a Quick Attack, but Marshtomp fires Mud Shot in its path, causing it to slip. Marshtomp uses Water Gun to knock out Absol, winning the round. The scene jumps ahead to the final round, with May's Eevee against Brock’s Marshtomp. Eevee uses Shadow Ball, but Marshtomp blocks with Protect. Marshtomp counterattacks with Mud Shot, but Eevee uses Dig to avoid it. Brock orders Marshtomp to sense Eevee's underground movements with its fins. Eevee pops out of the ground, but Marshtomp fires Water Gun the instant it appears, knocking Eevee down. Marshtomp fires Mud Shot and Eevee dodges, but the mud sticks onto Eevee's leg and causes it to slip, allowing Marshtomp to follow up with Tackle. Eevee fires Shadow Ball, but Marshtomp's Water Gun negates the attack before it follows up with Tackle. Eevee goes underground, but Marshtomp Tackles Eevee as soon as it appears. Eevee repeats Dig a further four times, but Marshtomp dodges them all. Marshtomp uses Mud Shot to cover the field with mud and make it impossible for Eevee to use Dig. Eevee attempts to Tackle, but Marshtomp uses Water Gun to knock it back and cause Eevee to slip in the mud. Marshtomp fires another Water Gun to stop Eevee, taking away some of May's points. Despite not getting hit, it's shown to be a very close round. With one minute remaining, May orders Eevee to jump on top of a dirt mound. Marshtomp fires Water Gun, but Eevee jumps and runs on the stream of water to Tackle Marshtomp, dropping Brock's points. Marshtomp tries to hit Eevee with Water Gun, but it dodges by jumping onto another dirt mound. Eevee then fires another Shadow Ball, hitting and lowering Brock's points. Eevee leaps from mound to mound while dodging Mud Shot attacks and lands a hit. Eevee uses Shadow Ball again, but Marshtomp's Water Gun stops the attack. At that moment, the time runs out. Since May has more points than Brock, she is declared the winner. Brock praises Marshtomp as Contest Director Mr. Contesta presents May with the Gardenia Ribbon. As the day ends, Brock is crestfallen to hear that Yuma has decided to take Mollie in as her student instead of him since she has more to learn. Now, May is now one Ribbon away from the Grand Festival. At the same time, Team Rocket has made enough money to get Jessie her costumes. Major events * May's Eevee learns Dig and is revealed to know Tackle. * Brock's Marshtomp is revealed to have learned Protect and Tackle. * Brock obtains a Kanto Contest Pass and enters a Pokémon Contest for the first time. * May enters the Gardenia Town Pokémon Contest along with Brock. * May defeats Brock in the finals, winning the Gardenia Contest and earning her fourth Kanto Ribbon.